Frangag "Fran" Hayes
Frangag "Fran" Hayes is a mouse from England, & one of the main heroes in The Mouse Avenger's GMD fanfiction stories. Voiced by Aleisha Allen, Fran is absolutely intelligent yet painfully shy when it comes to going on adventures with Cousin Olivia. Appearance Tall for her age, & very thin. Has gray fur, shoulder-length black hair, brown eyes, curvy pink ears, a pink heart-shaped nose, & a long, pink tail. Wears a geen plaid skirt, white socks, a pink hat with a green ribbon containing red dots around the "dome" and a flower in it, shiny black shoes, & a pink sweater. Family *Gordon Hayes (father) *Miss Leesha Hayes (mother) *Douglas "Doug" Hayes (brother) *Russell Hayes (brother) *Wendy Hayes (sister) *Olivia Flaversham (cousin) *Arden Flaversham (cousin) *Hiram Flaversham (uncle) *Karen Flaversham (aunt, deceased) *Lady Mousewell (stepaunt) *Cousin Timmy Flaversham (cousin) *Cousin Tina Flaversham (cousin) *Uncle Billy Flaversham (uncle) *Auntie Miriam Flaversham (aunt) *Cousin Samantha Flaversham (cousin) *Cousin Ursula Flaversham *Uncle Nathaniel Flaversham (uncle) *Auntie Charlotte Flaversham (aunt) *Grandpa Paxton Flaversham (grandfather) *Grandma Lily Flaversham (grandmother) Biography Uncle Gordon & Aunt Leesha's second child, a pretty girl mouseling at the age of 11. A bit of a girly-girl (but not too much), Fran's all for going on adventures & playing games with her siblings & cousins, but her "sense of adventure" is not as broad as her cousin Olivia's--during a game of hide-&-seek, she can't even tolerate hiding in the slimy, moss-covered inside of a log! Fran is definitely smart, but is painfully shy when it comes to going on adventures with cousin Olivia. Fursonality Playful, mischievous, quick to learn school subjects and other wise things. Fursonal Information Likes Toys & games, reading, singing, dancing, acting, music, art, shopping, G-rated movies, going on adventures, toys & games, bright colors, cartoons, crimefighting, candy, anything that’s fun, playing with toys, drawing & coloring, writing Dislikes Mouses Fiennes, villains, not being able to have fun, being made fun of, anything scary or really frightening, heavy violence, rape, dishonesty, low moral values, bigotry, racism, sexism, being taken advantage of Talents, Skills, & Abilities Is an excellent singer, dancer, actor, & writer; not a bad artist, either; superb at Math and English. Pastimes & Hobbies Playing with toys, reading, singing, dancing, acting, listening to music, going to the opera, painting, shopping, watching movies, going on adventures, drawing & coloring, writing, watching cartoons Prized Possessions Her toys & games, her storybooks, her music CDs, her videos, her video games, her bike, her backpack, hers clothes, her art supplies, her crayons, her coloring & activity books, her computer games, her dolls, hier paints & pastels, her playsets, her board games, her costumes, her computer, her stickers, her jewelry Favorite Things Toys & games, reading, singing, dancing, acting, music, art, shopping, G-rated movies, going on adventures, toys & games, cartoons, painting, crime-fighting, candy, anything that’s fun, drawing & coloring, writing Whereabouts & Frequent Haunts In her room at Lower 221B Baker Street Particular Habits None. Nicknames, Pet Names, Aliases, & Alternate Monikers Fran, Franny, Gag-Gag. Health Problems / Disabilities / Illnesses Suffered Colds, measles, mumps, the sniffles, a few cuts, jungle fever, sleeping sickness, scarlet fever, influenza, heat stroke, the stomach flu Education Currently attends Mme. Flaherty's Arts Academy For Boys & Girls, as well as fifth grade at Basil Of Baker Street Grammar School. Extracurricular She is an expert in Math and English; her favorite cheese is Colby; likes to wear sweaters & mini skirts, as well as hats; her bedroom has lots of pinks & purples; likes to keep her clothes clean; is allergic to pepper; completes her homework (& schoolwork) early without a doubt. Noted Accomplishments Received an A+ in algebra. Fanfics Featuring Fran Hayes *The Great Mouse Detective 2: A New Beginning *The Week After *A Twilight Tale *From Winter Frost To Spring Flowers *Summer Days *The Baker Street Family Chronicles *Baker Street Tales *More Baker Street Tales *Even More Baker Street Tales *Adventures In Mouse London *More Adventures In Mouse London *Even More Adventures In Mouse London *Ratigan To The Rescue *The Face In The Mirror *My One True Love *Nightmares *The Key To Your Future *Gentle Lullaby *The Hound Of The Wickervilles *Framed *Heaven's Light, Hell's Fire *The Winds Of Change *Forbidden Fruit *The Power Of One *After The Golden Years *Only Time *4 Days To Save The World *100 Themes *1986 *A Fright To Remember *A GMD Christmas Story *A Midsummer Daydream *Around The World In A Week *Blood On My Hands *Blue Hawaii *Celebrity Encounters *Crackdown *Dark Side Of The Moon *Day Of The Locusts *Delinquent *Don't Say Goodbye So Soon *East End Story *Ennui *Fading Darkness *Family Mouse *Fire & Ice *Friends Forever *From Oxford With Love *From The Casebook Of Basil Of Baker Street *Go For The Green *God Save The Queen *Good Times At Holmesington High *Goodbye So Soon *Great Mouse Detective TV *Hello, Livvy! *I Will Be There For You *I, Robot *Insanity At Its Worst *Lady Mousewell Comes To Visit *Life O' The Party *Life With Abe *Lost & Found *Make New Friends, But Keep The Old *Matchmaker, Matchmaker *Newfound Happiness *Nightmare On Baker Street *Paper, Scissors, Rock *Parody-Palooza! *Purple Haze *Rainbow Bridge *Red Alert *Sailor Mensu *Saving Major Dawson *Secrets Revealed *She Had A Bad Day Again *Take These Broken Wings *That's Amore *The Adventure Of The Speckled Band *The Adventure Of The Wedding Song *The Case Of The Jade Jaguar *The Debutante *The Further Adventures Of The Baker Street Family *The Glamorous Life *The Grass Is Always Greener *The Great Cookie Caper *The Lost Island *The Micro-Heroes *The Missing Slipper *The Most Precious Gift Of All *The Return Of Rico *The Return Of The Seven Queens *The Search For Norad Mousapedra *The Singing Mouse Detective *The True Adventures Of Basil Of Baker Street *When The Roads Are Smooth Again *When Worlds Collide More to be announced. Memorable Quotes (& Exchanges Of Dialogue) By Fran Hayes *"I got an A+ on my algebra exam!" *"Out of sight!" *"What a totally cool feeling!" *"Do your own homework, Russ." *"I'm not giving up that easy!" *"Catch me if you can, Tina!" Songs Performed By Fran Hayes To be announced. Gallery To be announced. Character Modeling History *Sis Rabbit (from "Robin Hood") *Violet Vanessa Basil (ChibiJaime's OC) References To be announced. External Links To be announced. Category:Category:Mice Category:Characters born in August Category:Straight characters Category:Category:Anglicans Category:Whigs Category:Category:Students Category:Members of the Baker Street Family Category:Characters from Scotland or of Scottish extraction Category:Characters from England or of British extraction Category:Category:Artists Category:Category:Writers Category:Category:Singers Category:Category:Artisan